Solutions of trisodium phosphate (TSP) are very useful cleaning agents for kitchen ware such as coffee makers, urns, pots and pans, and the like. Such solutions, however, do not foam as do conventional solutions of soaps and detergents, but are colorless and have the general appearance of water. As a result, TSP solutions may be mistaken for water and may not be thoroughly rinsed from kitchen ware prior to the preparation of food and beverages. If such solutions are allowed to remain in the kitchen ware, it would adversely affect the taste of foods and beverages prepared therein and may cause gastric problems if ingested.
The use of a color indicating dye admixed with TSP solutions would make such solutions readily visable and detectable but it has been found that such dyes are not stable in TSP solutions but will fade or settle-out of solution.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an aqueous solution of TSP compatible with a color indicating dye which will not fade or settle-out when in solution.